


Tokens

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Someone is leaving little gifts for Natasha around the Compound ...





	Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off my bingo with something short and sweet.
> 
> For Ladies of Marvel Bingo, square N3: Romantic Gestures

Natasha finishes her morning run at the door to the gym at the Compound, so she can go immediately into her kickboxing practice. She will not have a sparring partner this morning. 

The gym itself is empty, but next to the first punching bag is a slim table with hand wraps, new but unbound and laying in a loose coil. There is not a note, so they could not be from Tony or Steve; both of them have far too much to say about everything.

She has a routine when she stays in the Compound. All of the others know at least parts of it; it could be anyone. But the wraps have no scent attached, and there is nothing out of place. She still has boxing practice and time at the range before she will shower for the day, so she files the concern away for later. 

The next day, when Nat goes to the kitchen in the West Wing, she happens upon a smoothie … she had come to the kitchen specifically for a smoothie. She quickly controls the urge to look over her shoulder for the culprit.

That weekend, Nat dresses in her comfiest dance gear to lounge about the Compound in. Most of the others are going out for the night, and the high school kids will not be coming by until tomorrow, so she has the place mostly to herself. 

There is a single tap of a foot at the doorway, but the person does not make another noise as they move in the living room. Purposeful, then. 

The War Dog Nakia perches on the ottoman in front of her and holds out a lily with a smile. 

Nat cocks an eyebrow. “You?”

“You did not know?”

Nat bites down the shame. Nakia is a spy for a nation that hid its true nature for centuries; of course she has had excellent training. A dangerous thought flies through her mind – Nakia almost certainly was not tortured to reach this caliber. Something like envy burns through her. 

Nat looks up to Nakia's warm eyes. There is kindness there, and a quiet determination. 

Natasha takes the lily.


End file.
